kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman x Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V
|Urutoraman × Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai x Metaru Hīrō x Tomika Hīrō x Purikyua x Aikatsu x Aikatsu Sutāzu!: Supā Hīrō Taisen Vikutorī}} is an upcoming 2016 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars!. This will serve as a midquel to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X, while the following sequel will be Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~. Synopsis The Super Heroes are return to Aikatsu! World. Until the mysterious army are gonna take over the Aikatsu! World again. Plot Scenes The movie is split into 30 scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Suzuki welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Mega Thunder Light. *'Scene 2': Beginning: Fight! Showa Sentai, Riders and Metal Heroes - As Kamen Riders 1 and 2 battle Gel-Shocker Greed and Arigabari in Europe, Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman battle Destron Greeed and Hammer Jellyfish in Chile, Kamen Riders X and Amazon battle G.O.D. Greeed and Garanda Greed in Egypt, Kamen Rider Stronger and Gorengers battle Delza Greed and Warrior Mask in Switzerland, J.A.K.Q. battle Warrior Iron Claw in China, Skyrider and Battle Fever J battle Neo-Shocker Dopant and Fang Lion Monster in Sydney, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Denjimen battle Kaiser Crow and General Hedrer in Stockholm, Sun Vulcan battle Amazon Killer in Fort Pierce, Florida, Goggle V and Gavan battle General Deathgiller and San Dorva in Argentina, Dynamen and Sharivan battle Dark Knight and Raider in Canada, Kamen Rider ZX, Biomen and Shaider battle Dokuga-Roid, Bio Hunter Silva and Commander Hessler in France, Changemen and Juspion battle Super Giluke and Galactic Witch Gilza in United Kingdom, Flashmen, Spielban, Diana Lady and Helen Lady battle Näfelura and Queen Pandora in West Germany, Kamen Rider Black, Maskmen, Metalder and Violent Top Gunder battle Great Mutant Darom, Earth Imperial Commander Baraba and Medium Fighter in Italy, Kamen Rider Black RX, Livemen, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha and Catherine Ninja battle Cublican, Gal Brain and Water Ninja Silver Shark in Thailand, Kamen Rider Shin battle Goushiima in Mexico City, Kamen Rider ZO battle Kumo Woman in Hong Kong. In Greece, holding off Hachi Woman, Kamen Rider J fails to stop Dai-Fuuma from retrieving the Brainwashed Ray. *'Scene 3': Kurumi Ryuunosuke at Aikatsu! World - He is Kurumi Ryuunosuke. He is on business trip and well renowned photographer. He's after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Metal Heroes are the Super Heroes to capture rare and outstanding shots. *'Scene 4': Showa Sentai Riders and Metal Heroes Chatting - The Showa Sentai Riders & Metal Heroes are chatting with Gingamen, Gaorangers and Gekirangers on the hologram. *'Scene 5': Dai-Fuuma's Base - Dai-Fuuma's got Four Star Academy, Headmaster Hikari Morohoshi to be brainwashed. *'Scene 6': Heisei Riders meets M4 - Heisei Riders meets M4 at Four Star Academy talking about Dai-Fuuma's evil plan. *'Scene 7': Visit Four Star Academy - Zyuohgers visit Hikaru Morohoshi. *'Scene 8': Old Band Members Reunited - Anna Hibki told Makina about those mysterious Eyecons. *'Scene 9': Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form (Narutaki), Urga, Igura and Buffal Appeared - Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, Urga, Igura and Buffal got sent by Dai-Fuuma to take down Kamen Riders, New-Den-O, Kiva-la, W, Fourze, Drive and Chaser. *'Scene 10': Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth Apepared - Shiomaneking, Cheetahkatatsumuri and Arimammoth got sent by Dai-Fuuma to take down Kamen Riders, OOO, Fourze, Meteor, Wizard, Beast and Mach. *'Scene 11': Search for the Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Rider Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon - Gingamen, Gaorangers, Gekirangers, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha and Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma are gonna spy on the idols. Meanwhile, Ninningers, Zyuohhgers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Necrom, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, Kamen Rider Zero Specter and Kamen Rider Dark Ghost are searching for a Nin Shuriken, Zyuoh Cube, Shift Mach Macher, Showa Rider Eyecon, Niji Rider Eyecon and Dai San Rider Eyecon. As Kamen Rider Drive finally detects it on his radar, the Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man suddenly crash from a glass window with the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds they were looking for. Kamen Rider Drive then exclaims that the signal was coming from them. They attempts to pursue them. Scorpion Man, Sarracenian and Poison Scorpion Man runs away with the Sengoku Drivers and Blank Lockseeds in town. *'Scene 12': Hikaru's Announcement - Hikaru Morohoshi announces the Star-Dream-Himezakura Private Girls'-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest, a contest there was a fashion show, comedy, manzai, singing and dancing. There are performances by other people, and other famous people are the judge, the heroes enroll themselves in the tournament. However, Shurikenger shows up they gonna need help at the Top Designer's HQ. *'Scene 13': Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes helping the Top Designers - Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes are gonna help the Top Designers at their HQ. *'Scene 14': Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest Part 1 - Super Heroes enters the contest. *'Scene 15': Shurikenger tells the Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes - Shurikenger is gonna tell the Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes when the coords are ready. *'Scene 16': Star-Dream-Himezakura-Four Star・ Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest: Super Hero World Part 2 - Timerangers, Gaorangers, Hurricangers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, Abarangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Go-On Wings, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, Zyuohgers, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Agito Riders, Ryuki Riders, Faiz Riders, Blade Riders, Hibiki Riders, Kabuto Riders, Den-O Riders, Kiva Riders, Decade Riders, W Riders, OOO Riders, Fourze Riders, Wizard Riders, Armored Riders, Drive Riders, Ghost Riders, Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan and New Shaider joins forces to stop Dai-Fuuma at the Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Scene 17': Heisei Riders arrived at Dai-Fuuma's base - Heisei Riders are gonna find something at Dai-Fuuma's base. *'Scene 18': Kamen Rider Ghost x Kamen Rider Specter x Kamen Rider Necrom x Kamen Rider Mach x Gavan x Sharivan x Kamen Rider Amazon Omega x Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Featuring S4 and Cool Angels: Group Date at the Amusement Park! - Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko to join S4 and Cool Angels for a group date at the Amusement Park. *'Scene 19': Blue is Figuring Out - Blue is figuring out about the Pretty Cure World and Aikatsu! World has been connect to our worlds. *'Scene 20': Kamen Rider New V3, Kamen Rider New Black, Kamen Rider Neo Black RX and Kamen Rider Amazon Prime Arrives - Kamen Rider New V3, Kamen Rider New Black, Kamen Rider Neo Black RX and Kamen Rider Amazon Prime introduce themselves to M4 about Dai-Fuuma. *'Scene 21': Family Reunion - Akira Nijino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Ikkou Kasumi and Isshuu Kasumi to see their cousins at the Four Star Academy. *'Scene 22': Dai-Fuuma calls the Space Empire Zangyack - The Dai-Fuuma calls the Zangyack for the final attack. *'Scene 23': Wave of Gokai Changes! 49 in a Row! in which Gokai Red transform into Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes. *'Scene 24': Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko are holding the rings - Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko are holding their rings to ask S4 and Cool Angels marry them. *'Scene 25': M4 and Heisei Riders at the cafe - M4 and Heisei Riders are talking about something. *'Scene 26': Kurumi Ryuunosuke returns from this Business Trip - Kurumi Ryuunosuke is back from his business trip. *'Scene 27': Super Heroes, Johnny Bepp, Naoto Suzukawa and Anna Hibiki are on the phone - Super Heroes, Johnny Bepp, Naoto Suzukawa and Anna Hibiki are talking on the phone about Dai-Fuuma to inform the Zangyack it might be millions of them. *'Scene 28': Dai-Fuuma's Invasion - Dai-Fuuma has started the invasion. *'Scene 29': Everyone at Dawn - People of Aikatsu! World are worrying about what happened to the Super Heroes. *'Scene 30': The Final Battle - The Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cures are gonna face Dai-Fuuma for the final battle. *'Scene 31': After Dai-Fuuma are defeated - The idols thank the Super Heroes for saving the world and gave them hope. *'Scene 32': Post-credits - Foreshadowing Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~, Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Retsu Ichijouji are thanking Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki and Hikaru Morohoshi for everything. As Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Retsu Ichijouji warns Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki and Hikaru Morohoshi that the Max Shocker came to this world, Hikaru dares them to try as Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo, Retsu Ichijouji, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki and Hikaru Morohoshi gaze at the Zangyack Galleon. Characters Primary Characters *Jan Kandou/Geki Red *Ran Uzaki/Geki Yellow *Retsu Fukami/Geki Blue *Gou Fukami/Geki Violet *Ken Hisatsu/Geki Chopper *Rio/Black Lion Rio *Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver *Ryouma/GingaRed *Hayate/GingaGreen *Gouki/GingaBlue *Hikaru/GIngaYellow *Saya/GingaPink *Hyuuga/Black Knight *Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Ruider Amazon Omega *Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Jun Maehara/Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma Secondary Characters *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *Kenji Asuka/Midorenger *Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *Bunta Daichi/Clover King *Sokichi Banba/Big One *Masao Den/Battle Japan *Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *Maria Nagisa/Miss America *Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *Akira Momoi/DenziPink *Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *Asao Hyou/VulPanther *Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *Miki Momozono/GogglePink *Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *Rei Tachibana/DynaPink *Shirou Gou/RedOne *Shingo Takasugi/GreenTwo *Ryuuta Nanbara/BlueThree *Jun Yabuki/YellowFour *Hikaru Katsuragi/PinkFive *Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior *Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffon *Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Takeru/Red Mask *Kenta/Black Mask *Akira/Blue Mask *Haruka/Yellow Mask *Momoko/Pink Mask *Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask *Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *Tetsuya Yano/Black Bison *Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai *Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Joji Yuki/Riderman *Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *Yuriko Misaki/Electro-Wave Human Tackle *Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *Ryo Murasame/Kaen Rider ZX *Joe the Haze/Kamen Rider Black *Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *Masaru Aso/Kamen Ridr ZO *Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rder J *Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan *Den Iga/Sharivan *Dai Sawamura/Shaider *Juspion *Yousuke Jou/Dimensional Warrior Spielban *Diana/Diana Lady *Helen/Helen Lady *Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder *Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha *Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa *Violent Spirit Top Gunder *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Treasure Ninja Jane *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja *Paper Ninja Oruha *Catherine/Catherine Ninja *Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle *Sela/Zyuoh Shark *Leo/Zyuoh Lion *Task/Zyuoh Elephant *Amu/Zyuoh Tiger *Misao Mondo/Zyuoh The World *Zyuoh Bird *Larry/Zyuoh Gorilla *Rhino Zyuman/Zyuoh Rhinos *Wolf Zyuman/Zyuoh Wolf *Crocodile Zyuman/Zyuoh Crocodile *Zyuoh Whale *Perle/Zyuoh Condor *Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Daigo Fukami/Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan *Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger *Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *Kisaragi Gentaro/Kamen Rider Fourze *Sakuta Ryusei/Kamen Rider Meteor *Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO *Philip and Hidari Shotaro/Kamen Rider W *Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade *Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *Shiba Takeru/Shinken Red *Ikenami Ryunosuke/Shinken Blue *Shiraishi Mako/Shinken Pink *Tani Chiaki/Shinken Green *Hanaori Kotona/Shinken Yellow *Umemori Genta/Shinken Gold *Nogami Ryotaro/Kamen Rider Den-O *Sakurai Yuto/Kamen Rider Zeronos *Esumi Sosuke/Go-On Red *Kousaka Renn/Go-On Blue *Rouyama Saki/Go-On Yellow *Jou Hanto/Go-On Green *Ishihara Gunpei/Go-On Black *Tendou Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kurenai Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *Nago Keisuke/Kamen Rider Ixa *Kandou Jan/Geki Red *Uzaki Ran/Geki Yellow *Fukami Retsu/Geki Blue *Fukami Gou/Geki Violet *Hisatsu Ken/Geki Chopper *Hidaka Hitoshi/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Akashi Satoru/Bouken Red *Inou Masumi/Bouken Black *Mogami Souta/Bouken Blue *Mamiya Natsuki/Bouken Yellow *Nishihori Sakura/Bouken Pink *Takaoka Eiji/Bouken Silver *Kenzaki Kazuma/Kamen Rider Blade *Tachibana Sakuya/Kamen Rider Garren *Aikawa Hajime/Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamijo Mutsuki/Kamen Rider Leangle *Ozu Kai/Magi Red *Ozu Tsubasa/Magi Yellow *Ozu Urara/Magi Blue *Ozu Houka/Magi Pink *Ozu Makito/Magi Green *Akaza Banban "Ban"/Deka Red *Tomasu Houji "Hoji"/Deka Blue *Enari Sen'ichi "Sen-chan"/Deka Green *Reimon Marika "Jasmine"/Deka Yellow *Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *Asuka/AbareBlack *Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller *Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *Gai Yuki/Black Condor *Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *Daim Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *Risha Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger *Naoto Tamura/Jiban *Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *Walter *Bycle *Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *SolJeanne/Reiko Higuchi *SolDozer *Jun Masuda/Knight Fire *Hayato Kano/SyncRedder *Kosaku Muraoka/DraftBlues *Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *Janperson *Gun Gibson *Shou Narumi/Blue Swat *Sara Misugi/Purple Swat *Sig/Gray Swat *Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto *Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow Others *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Mizuki Kanzaki *Anna Tachibana *Asuka Amahane *Tiara Yumesaki *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noel Otoshiro *Ringo Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Rei Kamishiro *Kakeru Ōta *Sakon Kitaoji *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Takako Otoshiro *Taichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Palm *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Makina *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Miwa Asakura *Etsuko Misumi *Shou Mamiya *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Kayoko *Robbie Suzuki *Aya Nakahara *Mai Shirafuji *Maguro *Marcel *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Green Grass *Nicolas Gordon *AkaRed *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Serio Kamino *Karen Kurebayashi *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Azusa Hikami *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Sagara Seiji *Haru Yotsuba *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Mikuru Natsuki *Ancielo Atsuji *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Hikaru Morohoshi/Kamen Rider Black Saver *Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form *Nozomu Igarashi/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form *Asahi Kasumi/Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form *Kanata Kira/Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Anna Hibiki *Dave Satō *Tamagorō Miwa *Momoko Yachigusa *Kiriko Shijima Transcript For full transcript, click here. Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chōjin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Nininger *Dobstsu Sentai Zyuohger Metal Heroes *Uchuu Keiji Gavan *Uchuu Keiji Sharivan *Uchuu Keiji Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *Kidou Keiji Jiban *Tokkei Winspector *Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Tomica Heroes *Tomica Hero: Rescue Force *Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪‎ *Smile Pretty Cure‎! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Others *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! Songs #Double-Action Gaoh form (Narutaki ver.) by Narutaki # Armour Zone by Taro Kobayashi #Unare Jikou Shinkuu Ken (Subaru ver.) by Subaru Yūki #Ranbu Escalation (Asahi/Kanata ver.) by Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira #Double-Action Climax form (M4 ver.) by M4 #Double-Action (Soleil ver.) by Soleil #Double-Action Rod form (Tristar ver.) by Tristar #Double-Action Ax form (Powapowa-Puririn ver.) by Powapowa-Puririn #Double-Action Gun form (Luminas ver.) by Luminas #Missing Piece (Koharu/Mahiru ver.) by Koharu Nanakura and Mahiru Kasumi #Double-Action Wing form (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) by Vanilla Chili Pepper #Double-Action Strike form (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko ver.) by Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko #Cho Climax Jump (Dream Star ver.) by Dream Star #Chase! Gavan (Passionate Jalapeño ver.) by Passionate Jalapeño #Spark! Sharivan (Mimi♪Rara ver.) by Mimi♪Rara #Dance Tokimeku Kokoro (Dancing Diva ver.) by Dancing Diva #Ultraman X (THUNDERBOLT ver.) by THUNDERBOLT #E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) (Mahiru, Yume, Laura and Ako ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Flashback (Shampoo & Rinse ver.) by Shampoo & Rinse #W (SpLasH! ver.) by SpLasH! #Engine Formation Lap -GekijōBang! Custom- (Sango, Ichika and Nino ver.) by Sango Miura, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima #Yume de Aeta Nara… (2wingS ver.) by 2wingS #Circle of Life (Skips♪ ver.) by Skips♪ #Yume no Tsubasa wo (Aoi and Ki ver.) by Aoi Kiriya and Kii Saegusa #Eternal Traveler (Ran and Sora ver.) by Ran Shibuki and Sora Kazesawa #Kokoro wa Tamago (Otome and Maria ver.) by Otome Arisugawa and Maria Himesato #Orb no Inori (2wingS, Yume, Laura and Luminas ver.) by 2wingS, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Luminas #Individual-System (Yurika and Kaede ver.) by Yurika Tōdō and Kaede Ichinose #Fight for Justice (Sakura and Miwa ver.) by Sakura Kitaōji and Miwa Satsuki #Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (Cool Angels ver.) by Cool Angels #Climax-Action ~The Den-O History~ (WM ver.) by WM #Seishun Circuit (S4 ver.) by S4 # Yuzurenai Negai (Yume/Laura ver.) by Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Ultraman 80 (WM/Mahiru ver.) by WM and Mahiru Kasumi #Armour Zone (Norinori Sisters ver.) by Norinori Sisters (Nono Daichi and Lisa Shirakaba) #Double-Action Coffee form (Naho and Ayumi ver.) by Naho Aoyama and Ayumi Naruse #Samurai First Lap -GinmakuBANG!!- (Sango, Mizuki, Ichika and Nino ver.) by Sango Miura, Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima #Who's That Guy (Mahiru, Yume, Laura and Ako ver.) by Mahiru kasumi, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Ako Saotome #Stay the Ride Alive (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Byun Byun! ToQger (Koharu, Mahiru, Ako, Yume and Laura ver.) by Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba #Voyagers (Shion and Hikari ver.) by Shion Kamiya and Hikari Minowa #Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari (Jungle Super Sentai ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai #SURPRISE-DRIVE (Jungle Super Sentai ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai #Saa Ike! Ninninger! (Jungle Super Sentai ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai #Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~ (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Got to keep it real (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Ride on Right time (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Sun Goes Up (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Time Judged All (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Shout Out (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #POWER to TEARER (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Shooting Star (Nao and Subaru ver.) by Naoto Suzukawa and Subaru Yūki #FULL FORCE (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Hajimari no Hi (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Start Up! ~Kizuna~ (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Jungle Super Sentai, Kinji Takigawa, Yoshitaka Igasaki, Tsumuji Igasaki, Luna Kokonoe, Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Rebirth (Yume and Akari ver.) by Yume Nijino and Akari Ōzora #G5 Prince Lap -Bon★Baie Limited- (Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle ver.) by Misao Mondo, Larry, Rhino Zyuman, Wolf Zyuman, Crocodile Zyuman and Perle #Aah, Denshi Sentai Denziman (Haruka and Yuzu ver.) by Haruka☆Ruka and Yuzu Nikaidō #Idol Activity! (Yume, Mizuki, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Mizuki Kanzaki, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Tao (Nozomu ver.) by Nozomu Igarashi #Kinkyu Hasshin!! Ohranger (Asahi ver.) by Asahi Kasumi #Nobody's Perfect (Kanata ver.) by Kanata Kira #Densetsu (Koharu ver.) by Koharu Nanakura #Run (Ako ver.) by Ako Saotome #Biomic Soldier (Nina ver.) by Nina Dōjima #Nijiiro Crystal Sky (Minami ver.) by Minami Hateruma #Gaoranger Hoero!! (Yayoi ver.) by Yayoi Hanawa #Mi yo!! Gorenger (Hazuki ver.) by Hazuki Aranada #TRUE DREAM (Monica ver.) by Monica Kiki #Ride the Wind (Shion ver.) by Shion Kamiya #Treasure Sniper (Hikari ver.) by Hikari Minowa #Sakura (Tsubaki ver.) by Tsubaki Saionji #Sunao Ima Wo Shinjite (Mahiru ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi #YOUR SONG (M4 ver.) by M4 (Subaru, Nozomu, Asahi and Kanata) #Let's Aikatsu! (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Midnight Dekaranger (Monica/Hazuki ver.) by Monica Kiki and Hazuki Aranada #Aikatsu☆Step! (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya # Everybody Goes (Kiriko ver.) by Kiriko Sōma #JUMP (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Girls in Trouble! Dekaranger (Hazuki/Monica ver.) by Hazuki Aranada and Monica Kiki #The Next Decade (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya # Kuroi Yuusha (Koharu, Ako and Mahiru ver.) by Koharu Nanakura, Ako Saotome and Mahiru Kasumi #Stay the Ride Alive (Yume, Akari and Ichigo ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya #Rise Up Your Flag (Hazuki/Monica ver.) by Hazuki Aranada and Monica Kiki #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Cool Angels and S4 ver.) by Cool Angels and S4 #Take it a try (Aikatsu16 ver.) by Aikatsu16 # Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta Mama (Yume, Laura and Luminas ver.) by Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Luminas #Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari by Kishidan #Ima Koko Kara (Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols ver.) by Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols #Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Aikatsu! All Stars ver.) by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora and Ichigo Hoshimiya feat. all Idols #Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~ (Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols ver.) by Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols #Let's Aikatsu! (STARS! ver.) by Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper #Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~ (Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols ver.) by Timerangers-Zyuohgers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Idols # JIKU ~Mirai Sentai Timeranger~ by Kumi Sasaki #Let's! Zyuoh Dance (Takeru/Makoto/Alain/Go/S4/Geki/Kai/Haruka/Peko/Cool Angels ver.) (Ending) Major Events *Shurikenger's initial appearance in the form of Hikaru Morohoshi before using the Shuriken Ball to transform is a reference to Hurricaneger where his gimmick was to adopt the form of random civilians. *It is revealed that the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais were the volunters of Four Star Academy. *It is revealed that Gentaro and Tsubasa are cousins and have the same last name as Kisaragi. **Yozoora, Mahiru and Asahi turned out to be Ikkou and Isshuu's cousins, with different kanji. **Lucy also turned out to be Gentaro's twin sister. **It is revealed that Akira is Yume's older brother and have the same last name as Nijino. **It is revealed that Subaru and Reika are cousins and have the same last name as Yūki, but also with different kanji. **It is revealed that Yuri and Honoka are cousins (and possibly long-lost sisters) and have the same last name as Tsukikage. **It is revealed that Kyosuke and Aoi are cousins and have the same last name of Kiriya. **It is revealed that Sakuya and Michelle are cousins and Anna turned out to be Sakuya's nephew and have the same last name of Tachibana. **It is revealed that Daichi and Akari are cousins (and possibly long-lost relatives) and have the same last name of Ōzora. *Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, and Yuzu Nikaidō reveals that he has a secret crush on Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain and Go Shijima. *It it revealed that Anna Hibiki and Makina are the old band members. *It it revealed that Johnny Bepp and Anna Hibiki are old friends. *Ikkou and Isshuu given nickname by their cousins is "Breakfast and Dessert", which refers to the time of day in their names when translated to English. *Ako Saotome and Leo likes to roar and like each other. **Leo, however, roared louder than Ako did since she was cheetah-typed. *Gai becoming Go-On Silver in his fight against Baseball Mask. *This revealed, that Kurumi Ryuunosuke spyed everything. Gallery IODlciu.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle is holding Evolution Card and Absorb Card DCD423.jpg|Narutaki is holding his Blackbird Fly Camera Calf6yhUcAIve4e.jpg|Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji's upgraded Typhoons 58916464 p0 master1200.jpg|Gokai Red is holding a Zyuoh Eagle Key WF vs TF.jpg|Timerangers and Gaorangers Teamed Up DreamStar FullHD.png|Dream Star 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.13.51.png|Passionate Jalapeño (Juri Kurebayashi & Hinaki Shinjō), Orange Grape, Mimi♪Rara (Mimi Watanuki & Urara Nikaidō), Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko (Kokone Kurisu & Miyabi Fujiwara), Dancing Diva (Sumire Hikami & Rin Kurosawa), THUNDERBOLTϟ (Yū Hattori & Matsuri Hasegawa), Shampoo & Rinse (Anna Kodama & Rina Tokiwa) and Skips♪ (Akari Ōzora & Madoka Amahane) 螢幕快照 2016-06-23 下午02.42.17.png|Mahiru Kasumi, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Ako Saotome 57503958 p0 master1200.jpg|Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Yume Nijino and Laura Sakuraba 55575949 p0 master1200.jpg|Akari Ōzora, Yume Nijino and Ichigo Hosimiya V3 another by kamenrider004-d4bgerb.png|Kamen Rider New V3 Future kamen rider black by kamenrider004-d4e6q5h.png|Kamen Rider New Black Kamen rider neo black rx by 99trev-da0rp2u.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Black RX Amazon prime by netro32-da3k8sc.png|Kamen Rider Amazon Prime Black Cross Org.jpg|Black Cross Org Basco gokaiteki by andr uril-d6s4yub.jpg|Basco ta Jolokia/GokaiTeki Gaja Dengekitai.PNG|Gaja Dengekitai KR-Drive-Saga---KR-Chaser--V-Cinema- 5.jpg|Super Joker Dopant Merchant dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hhp.jpg|Merchant Dopant Sergal dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hd0.jpg|Sergal Dopant Mantis dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j881.jpg|Mantis Dopant Mirror dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j864.jpg|Mirror Dopant Gaialoid by kamenriderpegasus-d938hqr.jpg|Gaialoid CSPOxJbUEAAYpHD.jpg|Dark Seven Legendary Riders 1 by tuanenam-d9w5mr3.png|Kamen Rider Hollow Ghost Tomica rescue force dark r1 by 99trev-da4ynde.jpg|Dark R1 The armada royal family by ljmayhem-d8vctxq.png|Ackdos Gill, Warz Gill and Brajira of the Messiah are at the Gigant Horse Zangyack extra large fleet.jpg|Zangyack arrives to invade Aikatsu! World Jungleblaster.jpg|Falcon Crossbow, Armadillo Hockey Puck, Deer Grappler, Giraffe Gladius and Rhino Rifle Jungle Blaster.jpg|Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Buster Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m33s88.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding the Ranger Keys Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m45s216.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Big One Key Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h26m25s99.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Battle Kenya Key TRIAL-MagneWarriorRangerKey.png|Magne Warrior Key Jetman ranger keys by shockwavetherobot-d4gw9a5.png|Green Eagle Key Ninjaman Ranger Key.png|Ninjaman Key TRIAL-VRVMasterRangerKey.png|VRV Master Key Demon hunter zeek ranger key by dishdude87-d7l7hdn.png|Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek Key 446184.png|Zeek-Jeanne Key Ranger Key Set LOST EDITION.jpg|X1 Mask Key, Deka Bright Key and Deka Gold Key RK-goseigreen.jpg|Gosei Green Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-002.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-003.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan Key, Kyoryu Gray Key, Kyoryu Violet Key, Kyoryu Silver Key and Kyoryu Red Carnival Key New Cyan Grey and Secret.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) Key and Kyoryu Gray (Shinya) Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Key ToQger-Ranger-Key-Set-Rainbow-Edition-018.png|ToQger Keys Ninninger keys by rangeranime-d8rdvbs.png|Ninninger Keys Ranger keys shuriken sentai ninninger by axusho-d8euqwm.jpg|MidoNinger Key, KiNinger Chozetsu Key, Elder AkaNinger Key, AkaNinger Chozetsu Key, Whirlwind AkaNinger Key, StarNinger Chozetsu Key, Super StarNinger Key and AoNinger Chozetsu Key 12677289 586147541532537 1606340654 n.jpg|Zyuohger Keys Zyuoh the world ranger key by rangeranime-da3qkh9.png|Zyuoh The World Key Ranger keys doubutsu sentai zyuohger by axusho-d9pabre.jpg|Zyuoh Gorilla Key Dynablack battle tector by mormon toa-d7sm200.png|DynaBlack Battle Tector Key 454305.png|FiveRed Five Tector Key 704596.png|FiveBlue Five Tector Key 704841.png|FiveBlack Five Tector Key 704957.png|FivePink Five Tector Key 704963.png|FiveYellow Five Tector Key Th TRIAL-DragonShieldZyuRangers.png|Armed TyrannoRanger Key and Armed MammothRanger Key 10919183 1531101690500566 628329427 n.jpg|Armed TriceraRanger Key 642387.png|MegaRed Mega Tector Key 642440.png|MegaBlack Mega Tector Key 642443.png|MegaBlue Mega Tector Key 642446.png|MegaYellow Mega Tector Key 642456.png|MegaPink Mega Tector Key Megarangers mega tector red battlized ranger by mormon toa-d7tecar.png|Mega Red Battlizer Key Th TRIAL-LightsofOrionGalaxyRangersMagnaDefender.png|Super Armor Shine GingaRed Key, Super Armor Shine GingaBlue Key, Super Armor Shine GingaGreen Key, Super Armor Shine GingaYellow Key and Super Armor Shine GingaPink Key Lights and armor by mormon toa-d7tw2nz.png|Armored Ginga Red Key Lightspeed armament by mormon toa-d7ufzo4.png|GoBlue Megabattle Key, GoRed Armor Cycle Key and GoGreen Megabattle Key Time force upgraded by mormon toa-d7vvhuv.png|Red Time Warrior Key and Time Fire Megabattle Armor Key Red savage warrior key by mormon toa-d7waz1r.png|GaoRed Animarium Mode Key 670889.png|Hurricane Red Space Union Ninja Key Super ninja by mormon toa-d7wkoyz.png|Hurricane Red Ninpo Fire Mode Key 623912.png|Shurikenger Fire Mode Key Super dinos by mormon toa-d7x5zk9.png|Abaranger Abare Mode and AbaRed Styracco Mode Key Swat battlizer by mormon toa-d7zh8bj.png|Dekaranger SWAT Mode Keys and DekaRed Battlizer Key 500929.png|DekaGreen SWAT Mode Key Mystic legend by mormon toa-d81gum4.png|Legend Magirangers Keys and MagiRed Magic Winger Mode Key 499541.png|Legend MagiPink Key Defender by mormon toa-d83166h.png|Boukengers Accel Tector Keys and Bouken Red Knight Th TRIAL-SuperGekiRangerkeys.png|Super GekiRed Key, Super GekiYellow Key and Super GekiBlue Key 5ac7bb4e3a733c11dd50ca57df18bba4-d4il3ad.png|Mythical Beast King Key Super shinken blue ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g3jnd.png|Super Shinken Blue Key Super shinken pink ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g3p6p.png|Super Shinken Pink Key Super shinken green ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g3mpd.png|Super Shinken Green Key Super shinken yellow ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g3nmh.png|Super Shinken Yellow Key Super shinken gold ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g3le1.png|Super Shinken Gold Key Hyper shinken red ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g1ugg.png|Hyper Shinken Red Key Hyper shinken green ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8g1vr9.png|Hyper Shinken Green Key Hyper shinken gold ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8ga9as.png|Hyper Shinken Gold Key 10919557 1487475661501273 239520427 n.jpg|Armed Shinken Green and DragonRanger Armorless Ecb695ec868cimg 0472.JPG|AbareMax Key, DekaRed SWAT Mode Key, Legend MagiRed Key, Super GekiRed Key, Hyper Go-On Red Key, Super Shinken Red Key and Super Gosei Red Key 500962.png|Super Gosei Blue Key Super ultra mode by mormon toa-d881zpb.png|Super Goseigers Keys 704546.png|Gokai Red Gold Mode Key 553701.png|Gokai Silver Gold Mode Key Golden by mormon toa-d89r3m9.png|Gokaiger Gold Mode Keys 450879.png|Platinum Anchor Key 648692.png|Red Buster Powered Custom Key 648715.png|Blue Buster Powered Custom Key 648725.png|Yellow Buster Powered Custom Key ToQger-Ranger-Key-Set-Rainbow-Edition-022.jpg|Safari ToQgers (ToQ 1gou Lion, ToQ 2gou Eagle, ToQ 3gou Wildcat, ToQ 4gou Alligator and ToQ 5gou Panda) Hyper by mormon toa-d8bwipc.png|Hyper ToQgers Keys Rainbow ToQ 1 Ranger Key.jpg|ToQ 1gou of the Rainbow Additional toqger super keys by mormon toa-d8lqd9f.png|Cho ToQ 6gou Key 776349.png|SyncRedder Key 776331.png|Draft Blues Key 776338.png|Draft Keace Key 441204.png|G-Stag Key 777479.png|Gun Gibson Key 460232.png|Violent Spirit Top Gunder Key 9082710549078aa505aede67e0293c19.jpg|Rider Keys (Kuuga-Decade) Tumblr m50wamgR6q1rv4cbfo2 250.jpg|Rider Keys (W) Tumblr mc8166MaYM1rz67s6o1 500.jpg|Rider Keys (OOO, Fourze and Wizard) Trial neo kamen rider gaim ranger key by zeltrax987-d6pd742.png|Rider Key (Gaim) Ranger keys kamen rider drive by axusho-d8j4ehg.jpg|Rider Key (Drive) Ranger keys kamen rider ghost by axusho-d91piuh.jpg|Rider Key (Ghost) Ranger-Key-Set-Metal-Hero-Edition-077.jpg|Metal Hero Keys 12092509041711841310359008.jpg|Super DenKamen Sword 5368432 p0 master1200.jpg|Showa Decadriver Showa era k touch by deadman187-d54533e.jpg|Showa K-Touch FinalAttackRide-11Riders.png|Final Attack Ride: 11 Riders Kamen Ride Diend Power Up.jpg|KamenRide: Diend Power Up Kamen ride 3 by mastvid-d8o16py.png|Kamen Ride: Sango Kamen ride 4 by mastvid-d8o178m.png|Kamen Ride: Yongo Kamen ride odin by mastvid-d4xi5wt.jpg|Kamen Ride: Odin Kamen ride tiger by mastvid-d4xi65g.jpg|Kamen Ride: Tiger Kamen Ride Kaixa.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kaixa Kamen ride danki by mastvid-d4xi2xx.jpg|Kamen Ride: Danki Kamen ride eiki by mastvid-d4xi35w.jpg|Kamen Ride: Eiki Kamen ride sabaki by mastvid-d4xi60h.jpg|Kamen Ride: Sabaki Kamen ride shuki by mastvid-d4xi62j.jpg|Kamen Ride: Shuki Kamen ride tohki by mastvid-d4xi66q.jpg|Kamen Ride: Touki Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Kamen Ride: Skull Kamen ride cyclone by mastvid-d78md5u.jpg|Kamen Ride: Cyclone Kamen ride joker by mastvid-d78mee5.jpg|Kamen Ride: Joker Kamen rider wiseman by mastvid-d69g2lo.png|Kamen Ride: Wiseman Kamen ride sorcerer by mastvid-d6fyrar.jpg|Kamen Ride: Sorcerer Kamen ride proto drive by mastvid-d8nrggz.png|Kamen Ride: Proto-Drive Kamen ride lupin by mastvid-d8nrec8.png|Kamem Ride: Lupin Attackride twin blade card by legosentaidude-d7rennk.png|Attack Ride: Twin Blade Attack ride grand impact by kamenriderpegasus-d938ivi.png|Attack Ride: Grand Impact Attack ride blade beat by jilliefoo.png|Attack Ride: Beat Attack Ride Bokuni Tsurarete Miru.jpg|Attack Ride: Bokuni Tsurarete Miru? Attack Ride Nakerude.jpg|Attack Ride: Nakerude Attack Ride Utchari.jpg|Attack Ride: Utchari Den o form ride wing by jilliefoo.png|Attack Ride: Kourin Man o Jishite Kamen rider agito trinity form by blazing the hedgehog.png|Form Ride: Agito Trinity Form ride blade jack form by mastvid-d8rskpq.png|Form Ride: Blade Jack Form ride hibiki crimson by mastvid-d8q95js.png|Form Ride: Hibiki Kurenai Form Ride Kabuto Masked.jpg|Form Ride: Kabuto Masked Form Ride Den-O Rod.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form Ride Den-O Gun.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Gun Form Ride Den-O Wing.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Wing Form ride den o climax form by mastvid-d8q9bx1.png|Form Ride: Den-O Climax Form ride kiva dogabaki form by mastvid-d8rskf3.png|Form Ride: Kiva DoGaBaKi Final Form Ride Stronger Strong Zecter.jpg|Final Form Ride: Strong Zecter Final Form Ride Denliner.jpg|Final Form Ride: Denliner Diendffr.jpg|Final Form Ride: Diend Driver Final attack ride cyclone joke by blazing the hedgehog.png|Final Attack Ride: W Final attack ride accel by zeltrax987.png|Final Attack Ride: Accel Final attack ride heisei rider by blazing the hedgehog.png|Final Attack Ride: Heisei Riders 17618848 p0 master1200.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Gekijoban SergalMemory.png|Sergal Dopant Memory Zero dopant memory darkness version by patrick4u2011-d6g49jb.jpg|Zero Dopant Memory MirrorMemory.png|Mirrior Dopant Memory MantisMemory.png|Mantis Dopant Memory OuroborosMemory.png|Ouroboros Dopant Memory BloodMemory.png|Blood Dopant Memory PantherMemory.png|Panther Dopant Memory AirmanMemory.png|Airman Dopant Memory ElectricEelMemory.png|Electric Eel Memory RumplestiltskinMemory.png|Rumplestiltskin Dopant Memory 12833584 p0 master1200.jpg|Pegasus Dopant Memory 186340679 large.v1445865157.jpg|Change Memory and Phantom Memory 20100121205800.jpg|Anchor Memory Dragon gaia memory custom by dl22003-d3acm7o.jpg|Dragon Memory Terror Memory.jpg|Terror Memory SAM 0109.jpg|Shadow Gaia Memory All super core medals by whatajoke2-d6s336t.png|Super Core Medals Kamen rider meteor system throttle by trackerzero-d4rg61t.png|Meteor's System Throttle Cantalope lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8asey5.png|Cantalope Lockseed CNzuhsJUAAE V37.jpg|Hikaru's Black Zakuro Lockseed Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Hikaru's Black Blood Orange Lockseed, Dave's Blank Gold Lockseed, Anna's Blank Black Ringo Lockseed and Momoko's Blank Silver Lockseed 42287246 p0 master1200.jpg|Tamagorō's Blank Lime Lockseed 43529531 p0 master1200.jpg|Kan's Blank Suika Lockseed CKIh2vAUYAA8V--.jpg|Igura's Blank Platnium Lockseed Request fan lock starfruit lockseed redux by cometcomics-d7a0qhb.png|Starfruit Lockseed Request fan lock kaisen lockseed by cometcomics-d7xzjos.png|Kaisen Lockeed Request fan lock kiai lockseed by cometcomics-d7mxesv.png|Kiai Lockseed Fan lock kyah lockseed by cometcomics-d7y2t0y.png|Kyah Lockseed Coconut lockseed by levi810-d7f6ws7.png|Coconut Lockseed Blueberry arms lockseed by netro32-d6r1umi.png|Blueberry Lockseed COJMEmXUEAALgS9.jpg|Cherry Lockseed CNqMb5WUwAAPuFw.jpg|Peach Lockseed Taboo lockseed ls taboo yellow apple custom by arkirei1500-d8ar93y.png|Taboo Lockseed Request fan lock dragonfruit lockseed by cometcomics-d7a3vbp.png|Dragonfruit Lockseed Request fan lock pomegranate lockseed by cometcomics-d7c1eqa.png|Pomegranate Lockseed Starfruit energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8oo8a3.png|Starfruit Energy Lockseed Lockseed ichigo energy by dandysaurus-d7ogiss.png|Ichigo Energy Lockseed Kamen rider gaim raspberry lockseed by legosentaidude-d7ren8g.png|Raspberry Lockseed Request fan lock cranberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mihgz.png|Cranberry Lockseed Raspberry energy lockseed by cardgamefan-d7yyt13.png|Raspberry Energy Lockseed Request fan lock blueberry energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7nti23.png|Blueberry Energy Lockseed Request fan lock pineberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mikq6.png|Pineberry Lockseeed 1000093536 1 d6edcb2b-441d-44e0-8781-11f4190a673f.jpg|Zangetsu Lockseed, Baron Lockseed, Gaim Lockseed and Ryugen Lockseed CFdVqldUUAAPy9v.jpg|Proto-Drive Lockseed CEnAh-FVAAAMezu.jpg|Mach Lockseed COm3Lv5VEAAyd61.jpg|Caser Lockseed CP tNw2UsAEAXcj.jpg|Ghost Lockseed CU6FQi8U8AAAZ18.jpg|Specter Lockseed CZKmzMaU8AANYWS.jpg|Necrom Lockseed Fan lock kamen rider cyclone lockseed by cometcomics-d7w9jhd.png|Cyclone Lockseed Den o liner form lockseed by nomoreheroes2012-d96uxgj.jpg|Den-O Liner Lockseed Request fan lock super sentai lockseed by cometcomics-d7nzcys.png|Super Sentai Lockseed Kaixa lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7c80ho.png|Kaixa Lockseed CCo1F6QUwAAiU47.jpg|Sango Lockseed Koryu gold lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8jzwml.png|Kyoryu Gold Lockseed Gorenger lockseed by pnfforever11-d732xlw.png|Gorenger Lockseed Request fan lock kyoryunavy lockseed by cometcomics-d7nvaqc.png|Kyoryu Navy Lockeed WizardAllDragonLockseed.png|Wizard All Dragon Lockseed Lockseed toq1 by dandysaurus-d7oksxw.png|ToQ 1gou Lockseed Fan lock tangerine lockseed by cometcomics-d71290c.jpg|Tangerine Lockseed Fan lock tangerine energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7buhs0.png|Tangerine Energy Lockseed Ki ringo lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8we4v5.png|Ki Ringo Lockseed Kr gaim avocado lockseed by malunis-d6t0jgb.png|Avocado Lockseed Request fan lock pumpkin lockseed by cometcomics-d7nutsm.png|Pumpkin Lockseed Pumpkin energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7lk86c.png|Pumpkin Energy Lockseed Musou arrow by kamenriderpegasus-d986w39.jpg|Musou Arrow Faiz musou edge by dejigennai-d72p3rd.png|Faiz Musou Edge Shift car type get wild by cometcomics-d8qwvkw.png|Shift Get Wild Shift car type ultra technic by cometcomics-d8qwjlk.png|Shift Ultra Technic Shift car type ultra fruits by cometcomics-d8qwgc3.png|Shift Ultra Fruits Shift Speed Wild Technic.png|Speed Wild Technic Shift Car CZeoieqUMAAimmO.jpg|Shift Chaser Mach Dead Heat CFdQ4BVUUAEf7B-.jpg|Shift Darkness EX Eyecons.jpg|Mysterious Eyecons (Da Vinci Eyecon and Lincoln Eyecon) Da Vinci Heroic Eyecon.png|Da Vinci Eyecon Request fan eyecon lincoln ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9gvhrk.png|Lincoln Eyecon Request fan eyecon van gogh st eyecon by cometcomics-d9ieq5t.png|Van Gogh Eyecon Request fan eyecon washington ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9ejbq1.png|Washington Eyecon Request fan eyecon alexander ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9fo2v6.png|Alexander Eyecon Request fan eyecon tolkien ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9ejdhz.png|Tolkien Eyecon Request fan eyecon vanderbilt ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9gw7ul.png|Vanderbilt Eyecon Kaixa eyecon placeholder by jutondra-d9ohri8.png|Kaixa Eyecon KR 45 Showa Eyecon.png|Showa Rider Eyecon Fan eyecon bell ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9eij7k.png|Bell Eyecon Request fan eyecon doyle ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9lxxfu.png|Doyle Eyecon Request fan eyecon shinigami ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9ej06g.png|Shinigami Eyecon Request fan eyecon ieyasu ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9iewpe.png|Ieyasu Eyecon Request fan eyecon anthony ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9n6h2j.png|Anthony Eyecon Argos' Eyecons.png|Ikkyu Eyecon, Pythagoras Eyecon, Nightingale Eyecon, Napoleon Eyecon, Kamehameha Eyecon, Shakespeare Eyecon, Galileo Eyecon and Columbus Eyecon Fan eyecon shocker rider ghost eyecon by cometcomics-da0r6mi.png|Shocker Rider Eyecon Fan eyecon shadow moon ghost eyecon by cometcomics-da0r5mc.png|Shadow Moon Eyecon Fan eyecon dark kabuto ghost eyecon by cometcomics-da0r6aa.png|Dark Kabuto Eyecon 54826558 p0 master1200.jpg|Baron Eyecon 54821366 p0 master1200.jpg|Ryugen Eyecon 54828474 p0 master1200.jpg|Zangetsu Eyecon 54821366 p2 master1200.jpg|Ryugen Yomi Eyecon CKXmBxfWwAQe2rQ.jpg|Mach Eyecon Fan eyecon chaser ghost eyecon by cometcomics-da2rs48.png|Chaser Eyecon Fan eyecon gold drive ghost eyecon by cometcomics-da36300.png|Gold Drive Eyecon OreSpecterEyecon.png|Ore Specter Ghost Eyecon C7ba6931.jpg|Mysterious Coord 81DJsVREsdL. SL1500 .jpg|Ohre Puncher Super Megaforce Zeo Racer Zord 03.jpg|Ohre GokaiOh Prrpm-silverm.png|Gokai Silver as Go-On Silver Dino charge black ranger female by dishdude87-d9h08a0.png|Gokai Yellow as Kyoryu Black Dino-Charge-Cyan.png|Gokai Silver as Koryu Cyan (Yuko) Ninnin-yellowf.png|Gokai Yellow as KiNinger Ninnin-whitem.png|Gokai Green as ShiroNinger Calf6yfUkAAGXxR.jpg|Power Up Kamen Rider 1 and Power Up Kamen Rider 2 Kamen rider kuuga chimera form by 99trev-d9zhcy5.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Chimera Form Kamen rider kuuga rising ultimate titan form by 99trev-da285bi.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Titan Form 656014.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Dragon Form 675418.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Titan Form Kamen rider agito forest form by 99trev-da0np44.png|Kamen Rider Agito Forest Form Kamen rider agito quake form by 99trev-da0noz6.png|Kamen Rider Agito Quake Form Kamen rider agito earth shining form by 99trev-da0npay.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito Earth Shining Form Kamen rider ryuki aquatic survive form by 99trev-d9z3xae.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Aquatic Survive Form Zoldasurvivetz2.jpg|Kamen Rider Zolda Survive Kamen rider blade full form by 99trev-d9z3x7d.png|Kamen Rider Blade Full Form Kamen rider leangle jack form by 99trev-da0bo1d.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form by FlamedramonX20.jpg|Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form Kr thebee hyper form by yuusukeonodera-d5ykpox.gif|Kamen Rider Hyper TheBee Kamen rider hyper drake by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Hyper Drake Kr sasword hyper form by yuusukeonodera-d5y4e1r.gif|Kamen Rider Hyper Sasword Kr hyper kick hopper by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Hyper Kick Hopper Chibi rider sprite den o vega form by malunis-d5yenj5.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form 12092509041611841310359002.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Hyper Climax Form 12092509041611841310359006.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Vega Form 48739810 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form 10111169867.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Rod Form New Den-O Ax Form.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Ax Form 10121163354.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Wing Form CVOhomSVAAAceU2.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form Kamen rider ixa crimson burst mode by 99trev-da284wy.jpg|Kamen Rider Ixa Crimson Burst Mode The combined power by yuuyatails-d6wssgb.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Mesytryki Form The armor of empress by yuuyatails-d5ggadw.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Empress Form The power of the artifacts by yuuyatails-d846dm2.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala MeSyTryKi Empress Form The daggers of ghosts by yuuyatails-d5wa1aj.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Trytelia Form The rifle of mermaid by yuuyatails-d6249w0.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Syren Form The hammer of fraken by yuuyatails-d6bxu9y.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Mearie Form Decade amazon form by deadman187-d6hpu6k.png|Kamen Rider Decade as Kamen Rider Amazon Decade skyrider form by deadman187-d6a812o.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade as Skyrider O0480036012125291055.jpg|Narutaki (Tsukasa)/Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Kamen rider decade all rider form by crimes0n-d7g8kub.png|Kamen Rider Decade All Rider Form Flash kamen rider decade v 2 0 by crimes0n-d5z9dw1.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Strongest Complete Form with Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form, Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form, Kamen Rider Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form, Kamen Rider Decade Strongest Complete Form, Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive Form, Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, Kamen Rider Blade King Form and Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki Diend complete form 2 5 by mastvid-d5rr21g.jpg|Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, Kamen Rider Knight Survive, Kamen Rider Chalice Wild, Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper, Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Kamen Rider Rising Ixa, Kamen Rider Accel Booster and Kamen Rider Meteor Storm W-metaltiger-nazcajoker.jpg|Kamen Rider W Metal Tiger and Nazca Joker 1488.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneAccelXtreme Kamen rider w neo heisei memory by tuanenam-d82im16.png|Kamen Rider W Neo-Heisei Memory 1 by tuanenam-d7m32nj.png|Kamen Rider W Mega - Extreme 1029220i.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneAccelGoldXtreme 1 by tuanenam-d6np9y8.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Trialbooster Hplklomr.jpg|OOO Upanko Combo VAv0a.jpg|OOO Sakanibi Combo Kamen rider ooo tsujatori combo by 99trev-d9ywk2f.jpg|OOO Tsujatori Combo Ooo panda combo.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO TakaPanBa Kamen rider ooo neo heisei medal by tuanenam-d82imck.png|Kamen Rider OOO Neo-Heisei Medal 644168.png|Kamen Rider OOO Super Tamashii Combo 1 by tuanenam-d7m3304.png|Kamen Rider OOO Ultimate Combo Super gatakiriba combo by gao accel-d4r6ofq.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Super Gatakiriba Combo Super latorahtar combo by gao accel-d4r6oor.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Super Latorartar Combo Super sagohzo combo by gao accel-d4rt5ej.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Super Sagohzo Combo Kamen rider birth and proto birth ooo form by 99trev-da0bo9c.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth and Birth Prototype OOO Form Kamen rider birth protobuster by tuanenam-d6njfw7.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth Protobuster Kamen rider fourze electrograssform by 99trev-da35d5i.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Electro Grass Form Kamen rider fourze adapter states by trackerzero-d4q1lab.png.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Adapter States 50767090 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Launcher States Kamen rider fourze burning fusion states by 99trev-da0fmc8.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Burning Storm Fusion States Kamen rider fourze drill states by teknam-d536o52.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Drill States Kamen rider fourze neo heisei switch by tuanenam-d82in9z.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Neo-Heisei Switch 1 by tuanenam-d8o7oge.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Mid-Season State 1 by tuanenam-d8vbpp0.png|Kamen Rider Fourze - Final State's NeoHeisei Kamen rider fourze gravity states by trackerzero-d4j21xs.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Gravity States Kamen rider fourze gamma states by trackerzero-d4jld5j.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Gamma States Kamen rider fourze plasma states by trackerzero-d4nn5t6.png.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Plasma States Kamen rider fourze dynamic states by trackerzero-d4o38r7.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Dynamic States Kamen rider fourze eclipse states by trackerzero-d4pkiwb.png|Kamen Rider Fourze Eclipse States Kamen rider fourze electrometal form by 99trev-da35d2g.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Electro Metal States Kamen rider fourze fusion storm galaxy state by tuanenam-d6le3ka.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Storm Galaxy Fusion States Kamen rider fourze more new states by gao accel-d4qlh7e.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Kyodain States Kamen rider meteor flare by tuanenam-d6mv0b7.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Flare Kamen rider meteor 2 0 burning storm form by 99trev-d9ztwgb.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Burning Storm Form Kamen rider meteor starlight form by 99trev-d9yoizp.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Starlight Form Meteor blaze and meteor shock by doxophilia-d6p8p7u.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Blaze Form and Shock Form Meteor cosmos by doxophilia-d8kd1fk.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Cosmos Form The power of magnet by yuuyatails-d59mdx8.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Magnet States The power of friendship by yuuyatails-d7n0vux.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Galaxy States The power of rocket drill by yuuyatails-d5en3x0.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Rocket Drill States The power of elek by yuuyatails-d56xvq8.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Elek States The power of fire by yuuyatails-d589tzb.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Fire States The power of rocket by yuuyatails-d5b1s20.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Rocket States The power of meteor fusion by yuuyatails-d5c0ar0.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Meteor Fusion States The power of cosmic by yuuyatails-d5d2fnj.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Cosmic States The power of fourze fusion by yuuyatails-d79ddr7.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Fourze Fusion States Kamen rider wizard fusion infinity beast dragon by tuanenam-d6ldwvg.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion Infinity Beast Dragon Kamen rider wizard elemental dragon by 99trev-da0fmsm.png|Kamen Rider Wizard Elemental Dragon Kamen rider wizard neo heisei rings by tuanenam-d82inup.png|Kamen Rider Wizard Neo-Heisei Rings 1 by tuanenam-d8vbqo9.png|Kamen Rider Wizard - Final Style's NeoHeisei Kamen rider beast amazon hyper form by 99trev-d9z0165.png|Kamen Rider Beast Amazon Hyper 1 by tuanenam-d6nhpqg.jpg|Kamen Rider Beast Chimera 1 by tuanenam-d8t7tm9.png|Kamen Rider Beast Baron and Mach Mantle Kamen rider mage spell form by 99trev-da0fnd6.png|Kamen Rider Mage Spell 1 by tuanenam-d9flikp.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Ghost Arms Kamen rider gaim darkness arms by tuanenam-d7yfsr5.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Darkness Arms Kamen rider gaim toqger arms by hungtwx-d7cbghg.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim ToQ 1gou Arms Kamen rider gaim heisei arms fanart by tuanenam-d74hdbr.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim: Heisei Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8o7pe8.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Fang Arms, Tajador Arms, Magnet Arms, Dragon Arms and Formula Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8vbri2.png|Kamen Rider Gaim - Final Arms's NeoHeisei Kamen-Rider-Gaim-Mash-Up-Lock.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Kuuga Arms, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kiva Arms, Kamen Rider Ryugen Agito Arms and Kamen Rider Baron Blade Arms 1 by tuanenam-d7pgvzq.png|Kamen Rider Gaim Warlord Arms 10349066 10152171591469862 998766469625839673 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Melon Arms 50529376 p5 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Himawari Arms Kamen rider baron kachidoki arms by teiouja-d86w41b.png|Kamen Rider Baron Kaisen Arms Kamen rider baron yelow ringo arms ls taboo by arkirei1500-d8bjtgd.png|Kamen Rider Baron Taboo Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8t7tv6.png|Kamen Rider Baron Beast and Mach Arms 1 by tuanenam-d7lhdo5.png|Kamen Rider Baron Overload Arms Mmd ryugen and zangetsu jimba forms by zeltrax987-d9xni00.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms and Kamen Rider Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms 46400438 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen Orange Arms Kamen rider ryugen meteor arms by mastvid-d7l4uu9.png|Kamen Rider Ryugen Meteor Arms Kamen rider zangestu blueberry arms by 99trev-da3my04.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Blueberry Arms Tumblr nm4fihHGvy1sih9h2o1 1280.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo Starfruit Arms Kamen rider bravo faiz arms by teiouja-d7ovptr.png|Kamen Rider Bravo Faiz Arms Kamen rider knuckle tendou arms by teiouja-d7ovpq5.png|Kamen Rider Knuckle Kabuto Arms 1 by tuanenam-d8qmvm5.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Over HighHeat 1 by tuanenam-d8w7lqh.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Next 1 by tuanenam-d9f9fe9.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Soul 1 by tuanenam-d8li830.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Ninja Kamen rider drive type super technic by 99trev-da1a2c5.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Super Technic Kamen rider drive type get next by fitrasantos-d8rq65j.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Get Next 2 by tuanenam-d8j1yzk.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Crush 1 by tuanenam-d9bfq00.png|Kamen Rider Hyper Clock Chaser and Kamen Rider Drive Type Hyper Clock 1 by tuanenam-d8m646k.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Mach 1 by tuanenam-d8qeqqs.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Chaser 1 by tuanenam-d8m692z.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Lupin Kamen rider drive neo heisei shift cars by tuanenam-d8adlkp.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Split, Zookepper, Astronaut and Magician 1 by tuanenam-d8vbs3x.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Split Extreme, Type Zookeeper Dinosaur, Type Cosmic Astronaut, Type Infinity Magician and Type Ultra Fruits Kamen rider drive type deadheat chaser ver by supercrazyfin-d8r2gsp.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Deadheat 1 by tuanenam-d92ha2l.png|Kamen Rider Drive Typer Crosser Kamen rider mach type maxdeadflareheat deadflare by 99trev-da1e68e.png|Kamen Rider Max Dead Flare Heat Mach 1 by tuanenam-d93pm4p.png|Kamen Rider Mach Mach Macher Fan-Made Super Deadheat Mach.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Deadheat Mach 1 by tuanenam-d8t7u0z.png|Kamen Rider Mach Beast-Leo and Banana-Knight Kamen rider mach heisei final form by tuanenam-d9l9rk1.png|Kamen Rider Mach + Heisei Final Form 1 by tuanenam-d8qeqxu.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Tomahawk 1 by tuanenam-d90kvni.png|Signal Maximum Mach and Chaser Maximum 1 by tuanenam-d93pmgl.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Shinagami Kamen rider chou chaser by mastvid-d9mnnus.jpg|Kamen Rider Super Chaser 11425145 1605378253081179 4559406440933548166 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto-Zero Chaser Kamen rider drive type deadheat chaser ver 2 by supercrazyfin-d8uyski.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Deadheat 13606746 1307265932634236 192168364950558370 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Skull Damashii Tumblr nw87ou42mr1t56fyio1 500.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Kaixa Damashii CigQ3t5UUAAu87V.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Mach Damashii Kamen rider ghost yuborom form by 99trev-da8s0p5.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Yuborom Damashii Kamen rider ghost toucon shimo boost by 99trev-da8jpzx.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Shimo Boost Damashii Kamen rider ghost ultimate kuuga damashii by werewolf90x-da6abia.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Ultimate Kuuga Damashii Kamen rider ghost shining agito damashii by werewolf90x-da6abn4.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Shining Agito Damashii Kamen rider ghost survive ryuki damashii by werewolf90x-da6abpz.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Survive Ryuki Damashii Kamen rider ghost blaster faiz damashii by werewolf90x-da6abs4.jpg|Kamen Rider Blaster Faiz Damashii Kamen rider ghost king blade damashii by werewolf90x-da6abvm.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost King Blade Damashii Kamen rider ghost armed hibiki damashii by werewolf90x-da6abzl.jpg|Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki Damashii Kamen rider ghost hyper kabuto damashii by werewolf90x-da6ac42.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Hyper Kabuto Damashii Kamen rider ghost liner den o damashii by werewolf90x-da6ac5z.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Liner Den-O Damashii Kamen rider ghost emperor kiva damashii by werewolf90x-da6ac8s.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Emperor Kiva Damashii Kamen rider ghost complete decade damashii by werewolf90x-da6acbm.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Complete Decade Damashii Kamen rider ghost xtreme w damashii by werewolf90x-da6acex.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Xtreme W Damashii Kamen rider ghost putotyra ooo damashii by werewolf90x-da6aci3.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Putotyra OOO Damashii Kamen rider ghost cosmic fourze damashii by werewolf90x-da6acn0.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Cosmic Fourze Damashii Kamen rider ghost infinity wizard damashii by werewolf90x-da6acpg.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Infinity Wizard Damashii Kamen rider ghost kiwami gaim damashii by werewolf90x-da6acre.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Kiwami Gaim Damashii Kamen rider ghost tridoron drive damashii by werewolf90x-da6actx.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Tridoron Drive Damashii Kamen rider ghost ultimate heisei damashii by werewolf90x-da6acws.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Ultimate Heisei Damashii Kamen rider specter raicon boost damashii by tuanenam-d9nfw09.png|Kamen Rider Specter Raicon Boost Damashii Kamen rider necrom touken boost form by 99trev-da1mdn8.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Touken Boost Damashii Kamen rider specter knight damashii by werewolf90x-da1zvw6.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Knight Damashii Kamen rider specter kaixa damashii by werewolf90x-da2jyu2.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Kaixa Damashii Kamen rider specter ibuki damashii by werewolf90x-da2jz7c.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Ibuki Damashii Kamen rider specter zeronos damashii by werewolf90x-da2jzep.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Zeronos Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lq9ti.png|Kamen Rider Specter Diend Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib6ht.png|Kamen Rider Specter Accel Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib6uv.png|Kamen Rider Specter Birth Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib72i.png|Kamen Rider Specter Meteor Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7dk.png|Kamen Rider Beast Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7lg.png|Kamen Rider Specter Baron Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7rv.png|Kamen Rider Specter Mach Damashii Kamen rider specter niji rider damashii by werewolf90x-da1wtl8.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Niji Rider Damashii Kamen rider specter touken boost form by 99trev-da1mdcz.png|Kamen Rider Specter Touken Boost Damashii Kamen rider necrom gills damashii by werewolf90x-da4dvpj.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Gills Damashii Kamen rider necrom zolda damashii by werewolf90x-da4dvvm.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zolda Damashii Kamen rider necrom delta damashii by werewolf90x-da4dw21.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Delta Damashii Kamen rider necrom leangle damashii by werewolf90x-da4dw69.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Leangle Damashii Kamen rider necrom zanki damashii by werewolf90x-da4dwaa.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zanki Damashii Kamen rider necrom thebee damashii by werewolf90x-da4dweb.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom TheBee Damashii Kamen rider necrom new den o damashii by werewolf90x-da4dwhl.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom New Den-O Damashii Kamen rider necrom saga damashii by werewolf90x-da4dwkw.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Saga Damashii Kamen rider necrom joker damashii by werewolf90x-da4dwno.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Joker Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnh0j.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Birth Prototype Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lngms.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Skull Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnh7d.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Mage Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnhet.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryugen Damashii Tumblr o20w3bkbTo1u4qcd3o1 500.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zangetsu Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnhng.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Chaser Damashii Cl37b3oUoAAPB V.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Kaiza Damashii Showa rider 45.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider 45 Damashii Kamen rider necrom dai san rider damashii by werewolf90x-da4dx4f.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Dai San Rider Damashii Kamen rider dspecter finals secondary damashii by tuanenam-da7pnx6.png|Kamen Rider Deep Specter - Finals Secondary Damashii Zyuranger reunion dragon red gold mode by 99trev-da2fu20.png|TyrannoRanger Gold Mode Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Armed MammothRanger Mmpr-blackdefendervest.jpg|MammothRanger Accel Tector 2e7abf53e796bef0fce1a9d91657538f.JPG|Armed TriceraRanger Battlizedredranger.jpg|Mega Red Battlizer Leomorphed.jpg|Armored Ginga Red Time for lightspeed6.jpg|GoBlue Megabattle, GoRed Armor Cycle and GoGreen Megabattle WesBattlized.jpg|Red Time Warrior Tf battlized quantum.jpg|Time Fire Megabattle Armor Wild force battlizer.jpg|GaoRed Animarium Mode Ninja strom battle 2.jpg|Hurricane Red Ninpo Fire Mode Prdt Triassic Battlizer.png|AbaRed Styracco Mode SPD Omega Ranger Swat Mode.jpg|Deka Break SWAT Mode Shadow Ranger SWAT Mode toy.jpg|Deka Master SWAT Mode Prspd-redcyber.png|Deka Red Armor Mode Dekaranger deka gold armor mode by 99trev-da2fv8i.png|Deka Gold Armor Mode MF Red Dragon Fire Ranger.jpg|Magi Red Magic Winger Mode Overdrivebattlizer.jpg|Bouken Red Knight Power ranger jungle fury ride master battilizier by 99trev-da31ehu.png|GekiRed Battilizer Mode Shinkenger red battilizer by 99trev-da3z5l6.png|Shinken Red Battlizer Unused toku concepts by randoman92-d6rtjzq.png|Kamen Rider New Den-O Climax Form, Hyper Shinken Blue, Hyper Shinken Pink, Hyper Shinken Yellow, Super Go-On Red, Super Go-On Blue, Super Go-On Yellow, Super Go-On Green, Super Go-On Black, Hyper Go-On Blue, Hyper Go-On Yellow, Hyper Go-On Green and Hyper Go-On Black Hyper shinkengers by charizard aznable-d7g1al4.jpg|Hyper Shinkengers Prs-green-Dragon-Shield.png|Armed Shinken Green Gokaiger Gold Mode.jpg|Gokaiger Gold Mode Buster red lioh battilizer by 99trev-da2t7bc.png|Red Buster Battlizer Mode Krctv.png|Kyoryu Red TV-Maga Carnival PteraSambaCarnival.png|Kyoryu Red Raiden Carnival BachioWesternCarnival.png|Kyoryu Red Bachio Western Carnival DSZ Gokai Change Go-Busters.png|Gokaigers as Go-Busters DSZ Gokai Change Kyoryuger.png|Gokaigers as Kyoryugers DSZ Gokai Change ToQger.png|Gokaigers as ToQgers DSZ Gokai Change Ninninger.png|Gokaigers as Ninninger Prsm-Red change1.png|Gokaigers as Red Rangers (Geki Red, Bouken Red, Shinken Red, Gao Red and Magi Red) 10347692 965776203450195 7378629453243301555 n.png|Gokaigers as Green Flash, ChangeGriffin, TyrannoRanger, Blue Mask and FiveYellow AWESOME.jpg 螢幕快照 2016-04-21 下午11.29.18.png|M4's performance 螢幕快照 2014-05-15 下午08.01.49.png|Aoi and Ki's Performance 螢幕快照 2014-05-15 下午08.30.08.png|Ran and Sora's Performance Aikatsu! - 82 08.48.png|Otome and Maria's Performance Aikatsu! - 82 09.21.png|Yurika and Kaede's Performance Aikatsu! - 82 08.05.png|Sakura and Miwa's Performance 123 brands.png|Sango Miura, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima's performance 12 mizuki.png|Sango Miura, Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichika Ichihara and Nino Nishijima's performance 螢幕快照 2016-07-22 下午11.28.40.png|Haruka☆Ruka and Yuzu Nikaidō's performance 39721319 m.jpg|Shion and Hikari's performance ALL_ULTRAS.png|All Ultramen Mcddreamrangerkeys1a.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 1 Mcddreamrangerkeys2a.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 2 Pr ranger key mcds3 by lavenderranger-d49zwom.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 3 Fake super megaforce mcdonalds ad by lavenderranger-d6knlmg.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 4 Fake super megaforce mcdonalds ad 2nd by lavenderranger-d6kqu72.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 5 Fake mcds ad 2 by lavenderranger-d6kq89k.jpg|Ranger Key Chains Part 6 58211693 p20 master1200.jpg|Shun Yotsuba meets Hikaru Morohoshi 32948717 m.png|Hikari Minowa and Shion Kamiya are holding their Mysterious Coords (Kamen Rider KickHopper Coord and Kamen Rider PunchHopper Coord) 57976195 p4 master1200.jpg|Naoto is holding 3 Coords (Kamen Rider Bravo Coord, Kamen Rider Gridon Coord and Kmane Rider Kurokage Coord) 58649983 p0 master1200.jpg|Sumire is holding a Mysterious Coord (Kamen Rider Saga Coord) 58624735 p1 master1200.jpg|Koharu is holding a Mysterious Coord (MidoNinger Coord) Black Galleon.jpg|Shin Hayata, Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo, Retsu Ichijouji, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki, Hikaru Morohoshi and Nagaoka gaze at the Zangyack Galleon E41fd1323174cb23cee2c4edcd5e8779.jpg|Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Ichigo Hoshimiya and Mizuki Kanzaki CpJRw_2VUAASKXD.jpg|Yume Nijino and Akari Ōzora 44781949 m.png|Aikatsu16 Last Stand For The Others.png Category:Crossovers Category:Movies